telonadventuresfandomcom-20200214-history
Swamp Armor Line
The Basics Swamp Armor is a high level set of armor that works much like the Celestine Ward Armor as you have to find the armor piece, find certain components in order to make the armor usable. The difference between Swamp Armor and Celestine Ward Armor (other than the level of it) is the fact that you can upgrade Swamp Armor to Legendary status. Mind you, collecting Swamp Armor and all the required components is a long grind-fest and will require a faction build up in one of 3 places (Flordiel, Gorgalok, and Ichtakhta). Here I will compile all of the information I can find through gameplay as well as through internet searches. In order to begin Swamp Armor, you must have achieved level 45 adventuring and have gained at least 2k faction with the faction of choice (Flordiel, Gorgalok, or Ichtakhta). Once you have at least 2k faction, you will be able to speak to the NPC's that offer the armor quests. Each armor set provides bonuses to different attributes, so be sure you choose carefully before choosing which faction to build up, as doing so will drop faction in the other city. Here are what the sets provide: The Swamp Armor Grind will take place in one of 3 chunks located in the Southwest corner of Thestra. The easiest and fastest way to get to this area is via the Rift Stone located in Deadbog. This location is a good place to bind to if you are going to farm for this armor until completed as it has a mailbox, rift, bindstone, and vendors. After getting to Deadbog and deciding which Armor Set you which to go for, the next step is to speak to one of the 3 Emissaries. You can speak to Warder Mendent to the east of Deadbog to get waypoint markers to each of the Emissaries. The Emissaries Emissary Geisel '''(Gorgalok): -71700, -79500 '''Karoz of the Ichtakhta (Ichtakhta): 50800, -54500 Esurin (Flordiel): -70000, -46300 Each of these emissaries will provide you with a quest or two, but the most important one to build faction will be the "Atonement" quest. Completing this quest will require a group and a trip to the Mnalus Caves. You must obtain an "Ankh of the Fungus King" in order to complete this quest, which is by no means a small task! This requires you to head into the Mnalus Caves and kill the Prince, then the Queen, and then finally the King. The King will drop 1 Ankh for every member in the group (meaning if there are 6 people in the group, he will drop 6 Ankhs, 4 people in the group = 4 ankhs). Return this Ankh to the Emissary of the place you want to obtain armor with and turn it in. Another way to gain faction is through crafting Work Orders in Ruin Falls. There are 3 crafters that will offer work orders, one for each of the given places. You can also just kill mobs to gain faction, while this is probably the slowest way to build faction, it also provides the ability to obtain the dropped armor pieces that are needed to obtain your swamp armor. The Rare Armor is obtained by completing quests, which consists of obtaining the dropped armor, and a couple components. The armor can then be upgraded with the help of a crafter that has the proper molds/recipes. Refer to the chart below to see the dropped version, the quest reward version, and the craft upgraded version. Armor Drops HEAVY ARMOR PIECES Arms Waist Wrists Feet Hands Head Chest Legs Shoulders MEDIUM MELEE PIECES Arms Waist Wrists Feet Hands Head Chest Legs Shoulders MEDIUM HEALER PIECES Arms Waist Wrists Feet Hands Head Chest Legs Shoulders LIGHT ARMOR PIECES Arms Waist Wrists Feet Hands Head Chest Legs Shoulders Armor Drop Locations These links will take you to pages that show the mobs which drop each piece of armor. ICHTAKHTA GORGALOK FLORDIEL Total items needed All armor, reguardless of which faction it is for, will require the same components in order to complete the quest and turn the dropped armor into usable armor. Here is a list of which armor pieces need which components and where they may drop: Tradeable Not Tradable Components Per Piece Each armor upgrade for the quest will require a certain number of specific items. This list will show which armor piece requires what items and how many of each. This is done for those that are building their armor pieces as they obtain them. Also, I've added in where to locate these items. Keep in mind that these items are almost just as rare as the armor drops themselves and may require some farming to obtain the quantity needed. Some of these items ARE tradeable and are marked as such. You may wish to check the broker to see if anyone has any of the tradeable items for sale. Full Armor Sets Here are the sets that are available for each class. Screenshots will be added once full sets are obtained for each class. Links will be added to show screenshots of a player dressed in the full set.